El Show de Ranma 12
by mary57
Summary: Un detrás de cámaras narrado por el mismo protagonista... pasen y lean.


!ESPERO LE AGRADE!

Detrás de cámaras.

-Y… corte –

-¡Achu! Maldición nabiki, si me mojan otra vez me dará una pulmonía.

-Y dale con lo mismo, no seas exagerado sólo es un poco de agua.- dice bajándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia mi

-sí, pero al protagonista lo mojan a cada segundo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? así está en el libreto. Y si tienes otra queja háblalo con Rumiko, yo sólo soy la productora.- y la que manipula todos aquí… Nabiki Yamashi, a su corta edad de 25 años es de las accionistas mayoritarias de Kitty films y principal productora de las series de Rumiko Takahashi, la verdad es que sin su buena organización e influencia en los medios las series se irían al caño. Aparte de todo lo anterior, también tiene un papel dentro de la serie, como una de las hijas Tendo. No crean que es la típica mujer con poder que fuerza su aparición en televisión por fama, no en realidad tiene ese papel porque le calza perfectamente, el papel fue creado para ella, en realidad la mayoría de los personajes comparten grandes similitudes con el actor.

-Pues con gusto se lo diré ¡ah! ¡Pero es cierto, no se encuentra! ¿Dónde se supone que está nuestra directora?

-Se encuentra en Tokio, busca inspiración para un nuevo proyecto.

-Más bien robándoles sus historias a gentes A A ¡ACH…. –Nabiki me pellizcó la nariz obstruyendo mi estornudo.

\- guarda silencio Miyamoto, cuando regrese Rumiko le reclamas todo lo que quieras. Ahora sal de mi set que, lo llenas de tus fluido – sacó un megáfono y anunció-. **Preparen todo para la siguiente escena.**

-Pero Nabiki…

 **\- ¡DIJE, SIGUIENTE ESCENA**!-me gritó. Y aventó una tolla en la cabeza. Es una maldita, respiro profundamente por la boca, y me convenzo a mí mismo de no renunciar. La verdad es que estoy enrollado en esta serie porque necesito el dinero, o bueno por eso acepte en un principio, ahora en la cuarta temporada no puedo renunciar así como así. No puedo quejarme, tengo un salario estable y fama, claro que a costa de no ejercer como artista marcial y que ciertas partes de mi vida han sido usadas para la trama de la serie. Aunque esto último es problema de la mayoría del elenco, es algo que compartimos además de tener nociones de las artes marciales. Rumiko dice que quería que las peleas fueran lo más reales posibles, aunque yo pienso que se quería ahorrar los dobles.

-¡Ranma!

-A, hola Renko.- Renko es mi prima de 17 años, ella personifica la parte femenina de mi personaje (si, la trama es un caos) cuando Rumiko me explico que necesitaba a alguien parecido a mí para el papel femenino la propuse, además de compartir cierto parecido fuimos entrenados a la par por su padre. Cuando dio la audición Rumiko quedó sin habla. Tiempo después me arrepentí de haberla recomendado por lo tan seguido que hacia desnudos.

-¿Qué pasa primito, te estas resfriando de nuevo?- lo dice en tono de burla.

-Yo no sé cómo no te enfermas si te mojas el mismo número de veces.

-es porque yo soy más fuerte que tú.- rodé los ojos con cansancio.

-Señorita Miyamoto,- se le dirigió una joven.- necesito prepararla para la continuación de la escena

-Claro, claro, adelante. –la jovencita acomodó algunos cabellos del flequillo rojo y después con un aspersor le roció la cara.

-listo. – ¡Estaba que me llevaba el diablo!

-¡Nabiki! ¡¿Por qué a ella sólo le rosean unas gotitas y a mí me echan dos cubetas de agua?!

-¡Porque ella tiene que lucir sexy! ¡Ahora largo del set!

-¡Pero no es justo!

- **¡Largo del set o te quedas sin bono navideño!**

-Maldita sea… -digo entre dientes mientras camino al área de descanso.- cómo se atreven a tratarme así, yo soy el protagonista ¡Achu!

-¡Achu! Al menos sabes que el resfriado se irá… - sentada en un banco y abrazando una caja de pañuelos se encuentra Akane Murakami, mi coprotagonista, tiene 22 años y una alergia al pelo de cerdo.- te lo juro que si vuelvo a abrazar a ese animal mis fosas nasales explotarán ¡achu!

-jajaja quisiera ver eso, seria épico.- me siento a su lado y le robo un pañuelo.

-deja de burlarte de mí desgracia.

-No, piénsalo, tal vez sería tu solución, llenas de mocos a p-chan (la mascota de nuestra directora) y Rumiko decide eliminarlo de la historia.

-Eso o me corre, créeme no pondré en riesgo esta oportunidad.- A diferencia de mí, Akane ama la actuación, este papel ha representado para ella un gran salto a su carrera. Ella proviene de una familia con siglos dedicándose al karate; pero, como toda familia tradicionalista, la mujer no podía heredar y tomando medidas de la época medieval, la prometieron con un alumno del dojo. Para Akane esto fue la excusa perfecta para huir de su casa y dedicarse a lo que ella más quería. Ven a lo que me refiero con que Rumiko no es precisamente la autora intelectual.- Por cierto, deberíamos ensayar la siguiente escena... ¿Ranma? ¿Me escuchaste? –Mientras ella hablaba yo saque un cigarro y me lo llevé a la boca.

-Lo siento ¿dijiste algo?

\- Dije que debemos ensayar…

\- Estoy en mi descanso, no hablo del trabajo en él.

-¡Eres un…! ¡achu!

\- Mejor cierra la boca y descansa, ten te invito un cigarro. – Se lo extiendo.- tal vez te despeje la nariz…

-No gracias

-Yo si lo quiero.- una fina mano, que sale del otro lado de Akane, me lo arrebata.

-¡Naoko! ¡No sabía que tenías llamado hoy! –dice la boba de Akane con su acostumbrada voz de asombro al verla. Naoko Tanaka, famosa cantante y actriz, tiene creo 26 años. Es la única a la que Rumiko cambio el nombre en el personaje (Hasta eso nos robó la maldita), con la excusa de que ella ya era muy reconocida.

-No planeaba venir ¿Tienes fuego?- Akane me arrebata el encendedor y le prende el cigarro. Akane la idolatra, está enferma, pareciera que es un dios para ella. Y sí, Naoko puede ser muy buena como actriz, se lo reconozco su papel es completamente diferente a su personalidad seca (y sin sentimiento diría yo).- Sólo vengo por el guion, al parecer Kasumi tendrá otras tres apariciones en lo que resta de la temporada.

-¡Eso es estupendo! -¡Ah! Me enferma verla actuar así, me levanto.

-Akane iré por el libreto para ensayar.

-Si, si como digas.- dice sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Tiro el cigarro aunque no llevo ni la mitad. No quiero estar ahí.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Escucho desde los camerinos de las chicas.- ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que actuar tan ofrecida?! ¡Es tan machista este diálogo! ¡¿Y por qué tengo que seguir hablando como idiota?! ¡El personaje lleva dos años en Japón! –Se queja Xian pho, la extrajera china que… actúa de extranjera china. Tiene una historia parecida a Akane, ella pertenecía a un circo de acróbatas llamado "amazonas", en una gira por el país Xiam pudo escapar. Al parecer la abuela ya había arreglado una subasta para ponerle precio a su mano, bastara que pusiera un pie en china para ser vendida al mejor postor. Suena de locos ¿No? Rumiko la recibió con los brazos abierto y con un nombre de jabón para su personaje.

-Tranquila Amor. - Habla Ukyo Kobayashi su pareja, si, leyeron bien. La serie unió en romance a estas dos chicas, lo más curioso es que en la historia son rivales y personifican a dos de mis prometidas. Fue muy chistoso, cuando Xiam se unió al elenco no tarde en tratar de ligármela (es que esta buenísima), pero ella siempre me evitó, lo mismo cuando Ukyo llegó. No entendía por qué era que no les gustaba (por kami, estoy hecho un mango), incluso llegué a dudar de mi atractivo, cuando anunciaron su noviazgo me sentí tan aliviado, ¡Por supuesto! La única razón por la cual no te guste Ranma Miyamoto es porque tengas otras preferencias. – Recuerda que sólo es actuación. – El padre de Ukyo, Tome Kabayashi, es un gran peleador y actor de acción, o lo era en su juventud, ahora se dedica a crear las coreografías de peleas en películas americanas. Tanto Ukyo como todos sus hermanos han participado en películas y series con alguna temática marcial. Akane es gran amiga de esa familia.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Las dos compartieron miradas.

-No estoy cómoda con la siguiente escena… -dijo apenada Xiam pho

-Es parte de ser una actriz, no todos los papeles reflejarán como eres en realidad. Y sí eres una profesional harás esa escena increíblemente.

-¡Tienes razón amor! –se le abalanzó a besarla. Y aquí es cuando activo mi modo planta ¡Maldita sea! Qué no saben que el que dos chicas guapas se besen está dentro de las fantasías de cualquier hombre. -¡Ranma! –se dirige hacia a mí después de soltarse de su amada y hace una reverencia.- ¡Actuemos lo mejor posible!

-Cuenta con ello. –Sonrió y corrió en dirección hacia el set. La veo alejarse por los pasillos ¡Por qué Kami! ¡Por qué ella! De sorpresa alguien me pesca del cuello de la camisa. Era Ukyo.

-Creo que ya te lo he repetido un millón de veces, pero es para que le quede claro a tu cabezota. ¡Si llegas a tener un solo maldito pensamiento enfermo sobre mi Xiam cuando estén actuando, eres hombre muerto! ¿Quedó claro? – me soltó y caí sentado. Pensé en responderle pero es inútil con las mujeres de aquí, además no quería echarme como enemigos a toda su familia. Ella corrió detrás de Xiam y no evito mirar cómo se aleja. Si algo me ha dejado este trabajo es el auto control, no hay escena en la que no se me abrace alguien, no sé cómo el protagonista tiene esa templanza ante estas mujeres. Las tengo tan cerca… me siento como niño obeso observando un aparador de dulcería.

Me levanto y camino pensando en lo desdichado que soy.

\- Se pondrá furiosa cuando se lo digas. – escuche proveniente del otro pasillo.

\- No puedo hacer nada, el torneo ya se anunció para ese día. Inventen algo… que me perdí de nuevo, qué sé yo… cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Ryoga!- lo saludo al verlo conversar con Kou, uno de los ayudantes de dirección.

\- Hola Ranma- Ryoga Yomiuri, con 25 años es el campeón internacional del kun fu y gran amigo mío. Debo de admitir que su presencia en la serie influyó mucho a que aceptara el trabajo, convivir con alguien de su talla me parecía muy interesante. No comparen mi admiración por Ryoga con la loca obsesión de Akane con Naoko. – ¿Cómo te va?

-Algo resfriado, pero veo que tú tienes problemas más graves.

-Bueno… surgió un torneo y justamente tenia llamado para ese día

-Pensaré en que podemos hacer.- dijo Kou- pero tú se lo dirás a Nabiki.- Ryoga rodó los ojos y el ayudante se fue.

-¿Por qué no filmas a donde vayas?

Suspiró -Es muy desgastante hacer eso, además de que ya van varias veces que pasa lo mismo. –tenía razón, era tantas veces las que se ausentaba, que a su personaje le inventaban viajes absurdos siempre que podían. La verdad él no tiene la necesidad de seguir en la serie, su carrera como luchador es suficiente, su única razón es…

-¡Ryoga! –Nabiki corre dramáticamente a sus brazos y lo besa. Sip modo plata otra vez ¿Por qué se empeñan a comer pan enfrente de los pobres? Recuerdan que dije que la productora tenia alma de hielo… bueno al parecer el único que pude derretir esa pared es Ryoga.- Te extrañe tanto gatito- ¡ah! Qué asco, vomito para mis adentros.- ¿Qué miras Miyamoto?

-Amor no seas grosera con él, estábamos conversando

\- ¿Y de qué conversaban?

-Veras… se acerca un torneo y casualmente…

-No me digas que otra vez coincide con la grabación- se zafó bruscamente de él.

-Creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, con permiso. –Me alejo a mi camerino antes de que comience la tercera guerra mundial.

\- Hola Mus.- Mus Sed 24 años, comparto camerino con él. Usa su vestuario mientras apunta algunas cosas en su libreta. Además de actuar es parte de los miembros creativos del guion.

-Hola -no levanta su mirada del papel -Ranma ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en el cuarto de Akane con ella a solas…? - Sonreí involuntariamente.- Me refiero a ¿Qué haría Ranma Saotome?

-¡Ach! Eso no tiene chiste.

-Lo sé, por eso te pregunto ¡Aaah! Esto es frustrante, Rumiko quiere que haya acción pero también no quiere que avance la pareja.

-¿Y si… es un accidente?- digo provocando un brillo en sus ojos, después con una mirada sombría comenzó a reírse dramáticamente.

-Me gusta como piensas Miyamoto… -

-Ya se te ocurrió algo ¿verdad?, que tropiece y termine arriba de ella…

-Algo más creativo… dime Miyamoto ¿Te gustaría agarrar un seno en televisión abierta? –ok, lo admito, no es tan aburrido trabajar aquí. Compartimos mirada y comenzamos a reír diabólicamente. Después dos guiones vuelan desde la entrada y nos golpean la cabeza

-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de reírse como Psicópatas! ¡¿Qué no ven que hay grabación?!- gritó Nabiki desde la puerta, así es siempre, Ryoga la hace enojar y nosotros la pagamos

-Perdone Jefa- Reverenciamos al mismo tiempo.

-Mus. Prepárate que ya casi sales a escena.

-Si jefa. –corrió a recoger su flequillo rubio con una diadema para después ponerse una larga peluca negra y anteojos.- Nos vemos Miyamoto.

-Y Ranma… tu grabación se pospuso para mañana, después de tu ensayo eres libre. –hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del camerino ¡Que felicidad, soy hombre libre!

Me quito el vestuario que sigue empapado, cojo algo de crema para retirar el maquillaje de mi cara y de mi brazo, en la serie se supone que estoy en la preparatoria por eso no puedo lucir mis tatuajes; me coloco una playera negra y unos vaqueros. Alguien llama a mi puerta.

-Ranma…- es Akane.- estaré en la sala de los espejos, te esperaré para ensayar…

...

Ambos muchachos se encontraban agachados mientras su vista se encontraba fija en el horizonte.

-Ahora sí que está en problemas- dijo Akane- pareciera que ni Kuno puede oponerse a las locuras de Azusa.

-Yo solo espero que se queden juntos por un buen tiempo…

-¿Por qué?- volteó a verme

-Porque no tendremos que escuchar "Akane mi amor te quiero" –finjo la voz.- y al menos por un tiempo podemos estar tranquilos.

-¡Tienes Razón!

-Y yo no tendré que preocuparme por ti y por Kun.- tapo mi boca con la mano. Ella alcanza escuchar y su mirada se vuelve llena de brillo.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué quisiste decir?... –su rostro es un poema y yo luzco nervioso. Me rio con torpeza y rasco mi nuca.

-¡Deja de reír! ¡Dilo!-se levanta con mucha energía y con las manos entrelazadas.

-No sé, no pensé lo que decía. –me excusó. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y la atmosfera cambia a una de romance… no puedo evitarlo y abro mi boca- ...Deberíamos tener sexo para quitar la tención… - el eco de una cachetada impactando en mi mejilla resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡Eres un Idiota Ranma! ¡No te salgas del papel! ¡Que poco profesional eres!

-Jajaja estaba bromeando además ya casi se acababa la escena.

-Eres un engreído.- ¡Ah! Estoy tan harto de esa palabra, la escucho en el guion y en cada momento en que Akane se irrita conmigo… que es muy seguido.

-Vamos, sabes que tú también te mueres por mí…

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras… -me da la espalda

-No dijiste lo mismo en la cena de navidad.-se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste el que te aprovechaste de mí!

-¡JA! Pero si apenas te tomaste una piña colada, para mí estabas en tus 5 sentidos. –gruñó, sabe que es verdad.

-Como me gustaría que Rengé te escuchara hablando así. –Golpe bajo.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿Por qué nunca la llevas a las fiestas del trabajo? ¿Te da miedo que vea cómo eres en realidad?

-No te preocupes, en la siguiente la llevaré.- me levanto del piso y recojo mis cosas.- pero no quiero que luego estés lloriqueando cuando no te haga caso… - camino a la salida.

-Oye, no hemos acabado de ensayar.

-Para mí sí.

…

Estúpida Akane, yo siempre intento llevarme bien con ella y lo arruina con sus comentarios inoportunos ¿Qué tenía que meter a la conversación a Rengé? Ella sabe que es lo más preciado para mí ¡Tonta Akane!

Aparco en el cajón exclusivo para mi vehículo. Tomo mi mochila y subo en el elevador a mi departamento. Si no fuera por el papel en la serie nunca hubiera podido darnos el lujo de vivir aquí.

-¡Ya llegué! –Anunció.

-Buenas tardes Miyamoto, regresó temprano hoy.

-Hola señora Misa.- Misa es encargada de nuestro hogar. Escucho la televisión prendida…- ¿Rengé está en la sala? –la anciana me confirmo y yo corrí a la habitación.

 _Discutir por todo pelea…_

 _Una extraña manera de amar…_

 _Por qué no…_ ¡Hermano llegaste! –me ve y corre a abrazarme.

-Salí temprano, ¿Y qué haces?

-Llegas justo a tiempo para el maratón de tu serie.

-"Aaaa, que bien" –digo intentando que no suene a sarcasmo.- ¿Es la versión censurada, verdad?

-Hermano ya soy mayor. –me dice entre cerrando sus ojos azul esmeralda.

-Tienes 10 años, para mí sigues siendo una mocosa. –agarro el control remoto para cambiarle, no me culpen sólo no quiero que mi hermana se la pase viendo en pelotas a Renko.

-Por favor hermano. –pone su cara de súplica, ¡Ach! Esta niña me tiene bien tomada la medida.

-Está bien, pero cuando diga que te tapas los ojos lo haces.

-¡Si! –se sienta al lado mío con su peluche de P-chan y las palomitas.

Que irónico, ni en mi casa soy libre del trabajo. Aunque no puedo quejarme, por el trabajo no paso mucho tiempo con Rengé. Ella es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, no quiero que nada le malo le ocurra ni mucho menos vuelva a pasar por las situaciones de nuestro pasado.

Mi madre dejó a mi padre cuando yo tenía unos cuatro años, no recuerdo mucho de esa época, sólo que mi padre se iba a tomar mientras me dejaba con una anciana que tenía miles de gatos. Después de eso vivimos como errantes, haciendo trabajos de todo para comer, hasta que a los 7 años nos encontramos con mi tío, Usui, hermano de mi padre. Él se había casado y puesto un dojo que prosperaba. Nos recibió con gran amabilidad, mi padre ayudaba en la administración de la escuela y yo en la limpieza, con el tiempo mi tío me acogió como su alumno. Esos fueron los mejores años de mi infancia… hasta que apareció ella. Tenía 12 cuando regresó a nuestras vidas, yo nunca le tuve ningún aprecio, la mujer nos dejó cuando era un bebé, era obvio que no le tenía ningún cariño.

El tío se enojó tanto cuando se enteró que nos mudaríamos con ella. Le dijo a mi padre que si se iba con ella se olvidara que alguna vez tuvo un hermano… me hubiera encantado haberme quedado con él, pero sentía que mi padre me necesitaba.

Un año después nació Rengé, es lo único bueno que me ha dado esa mujer. Yo ignoraba lo más que podía a la mujer que decía ser mi madre, y aunque ella intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a mí, yo la rechazaba, había algo que no me terminaba de gustar. Nos dejó en el primer cumpleaños de Rengé, al parecer su amante la volvió a buscar. Un año después enterramos a mi padre, murió de una congestión alcohólica. Pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a dar con mi tío, lapso por él cual Rengé y yo pasamos por muchas limitaciones.

Mi tío nos ha criado como a sus propios hijos, sin él tal vez seguiríamos en la calle. Claro que con tantas bocas que alimentar el dojo no daba lo suficiente para todos, por eso es que al cumplir la mayoría de edad me dediqué a buscar trabajo y fue cuando me encontré con Rumiko, el resto es historia…

-¿En qué capitulo va?

-Cuando abrazas a la persona que estornuda. Esa Shampoo es una odiosa… ¿Hermano? ¿Cuándo me las presentaras?

-¿Para qué quieres conocerlas?

-Por curiosidad… ¿Tus prometidas se llevan bien en la vida real?- jajaja si supieras.

-Sí, son muy amigas.

-Apuesto a que Akane es más linda en persona.

-Bueno… eso es discutible.

-Rumiko me prometió en mi cumpleaños que cuando sea grande actuaré en alguna de sus series…

-Sobre mi cadáver…

-Que egoísta eres hermano, sólo quieres la fama para ti…

-A su tiempo hablaremos de eso, ahora veamos la serie.

…

-Joven Miyamoto… - siento unos golpecitos en el hombro, reconozco la voz de Misa.- se quedó dormido. – me enderezo con cuidado, tengo a Rengé dormida sobre mi pecho. Deben de ser como las once de la noche. Con cuidado cargo a mi hermana a su habitación, la acomodo en su cama. Despido a la señora Misa en la puerta y después me encamino a recoger la sala de tele. Encuentro mi celular enterrado en los cojines… 7 mensajes de Akane, antes de desbloquear la pantalla el celular empieza a sonar en mi mano. Sonrío de lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –suelto en un tono brusco.

-Ranma… hablaba para disculparme.

-Ya era hora.

-¡Callate! ¡¿Qué no vez que esto me cuesta?!

Me tapo la boca para que no se escuche mi risa.- Te oigo…

Soltó una bocanada de aire.- Lamento haber metido a tu hermana en la conversación –su voz era tranquila y queda-. No respeté, tú siempre confías en mí para contarme de ella. Lo siento.

-¿Qué hay de la bofetada?

-¡Ah no! –Regresó a su tono habitual.- ¡Esa te la tenías bien merecida Ranma Miyamoto! –Me rio al escucharla de nuevo enfadada.

-OK, ok es cierto.

-¿Y bien..?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Me perdonas o no?

-Mmmm… veamos… No, no me convence.

-¡Ashh! Sabía que dirías eso, por eso me previne con algo.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y qué es? Una foto tuya desnuda

-¡Ja! Quisieras. ¿Qué te parece un paquete de cervezas y fideos instantáneos?

-¿Con final feliz?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Está bien, de eso a nada-digo resignado- ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me abras la puerta… - frunzo el entrecejo y corro a ver por la ventana, en el estacionamiento está la camioneta de Akane y ella saludando con el paquete de cervezas en la mano.

…

Nos encontramos en el pasillo del edificio a dos metros de la puerta de mi apartamento, ya nos hemos acabado las sopas instantáneas y los trastes casi limpios reposan en el piso. Ambos estamos sentados recargamos en la pared, yo contemplo el cielo estrellado mientras le doy tragos de vez en cuando a mi cerveza. Akane juega con la pieza de la lata, la mueve de arriba abajo hasta que ésta se suelta. Estornudo y me sacudo la nariz.

-¿Oye Ranma, cómo crees que acabe?

-¿De qué hablas? –la miro aventar de arriba abajo la ficha de metal.

-Hablo de la serie ¿Cuál crees que sea el final?

-Conociendo a Rumiko hará algo espectacular y luego lo mandara todo al caño.

-¿Entonces no crees que terminen juntos los protagonistas? Uy nuestros fans se pondrán furiosos.

-Sí, pero no creo que a Rumiko le importe.

-Detesto que los personajes sean tan bobos. Tendo es una mustia y Saotome es un cobarde. –Sentencia dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza.- es más que obvio que se gustan, que les pasa que no se lo demuestran.

-Parece que alguien quiere más escenas calientes con su coprotagonista.

-Sabes que no necesito un guion para eso. –Me miró retadoramente.- pero ese no es el punto, digo… ¿Por qué no se lo confiesan?

-Porque: 1 ya no tendría caso la serie; y dos por la misma razón por la que ni tú ni yo no nos animamos a ser más que amigos que tienen encuentros de vez en cuando. –enmudeció.

-Es diferente… Nosotros decidimos eso por…

-Porque no queríamos caer en la obviedad de que los dos protagonistas se hayan enamorado como sus personajes… no queríamos que Rumiko o Nabiki se enteraran porque aprovecharían para hacer más publicidad a la serie… lo escogimos porque no queríamos que hicieran un circo de nuestra relación. Es exactamente lo mismo… -doy un sorbo a mi cerveza para continuar- Los personajes tienen el gran peso del compromiso, al primer paso que dan su familia ya les tiene montado el sacerdote y la vestimenta para la boda, y ellos están conscientes de eso. Con el matrimonio a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Quién quiere correr?

-Ahora que lo pones así… tienes algo de razón.- le toma a su lata.- los dos son demasiado chicos para casarse.

-No sólo es eso. ¿Por qué no te casaste con Cosuki?

-¡Ah no! No sigas buscando similitudes, mi situación es muy diferente. Además Cosuki no tenía nada de personalidad y me lo impusieron sin mi consentimiento.

-Osea qué si te hubieran prometido conmigo si te hubieras casado.- su rostro enrojeció.

-Yo no tengo que responder algo tan absurdo. –volteó su cara haciéndose la indignada. Yo me rio sin control y tomo un trago.

-Bueno, regresando al tema… -aclaro mi garganta. –Akane, cásate conmigo. –voltea con brusquedad y una expresión de espanto.

-¿Es broma… cierto?

-No es Broma, ambos estamos bien económicamente, yo tengo 24 tu 22, Rumiko estaría más que feliz, lo tenemos todo en bandeja de plata. –Akane sigue en shock.- tal vez podrías hacer las paces con tu familia, yo sería un digno yerno, incluso podría llevar su negocio familiar. –su rostro comenzó a ser de desagrado.

-Ranma, Yo…

-Tranquila, sé que no quieres. Sé que tu más grande sueño desde pequeña es ser la mejor Actriz de Japón y el mío es entrar de lleno en el mundo de las peleas, un matrimonio significaría algo muy difícil de coordinar en pleno inicio de nuestras vocaciones. Es lo que pasa con los personajes, sólo están en preparatoria, ni siquiera tienen bien definido lo que quieren, ósea que están más perdidos que nosotros. Y todo mundo los presiona para que por fin den el sí, es normal que actúan completamente a la inversa.

-Como nosotros. –dice con los ojos bien clavados en los míos.

-Exacto, como nosotros. –me termino la cerveza y la aplasto. Encesto en el basurero que se encuentra a varios metros de ahí. Volteo y me encuentro con Akane muy pensativa. – ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada –sacude la cabeza-, que me has dejado impactada, me diste una crítica que nunca había notado. Y dices que no te gusta la actuación.

-Bueno, puedo tener mis momentos…

-Pero muy breves. –soltó una risilla, le saco la lengua y ella responde dándome su lata.

-¿Y esto? – se puso de pie.

-Acábatela, ya me tengo que ir, son casi las dos de la madrugada y no quiero darle adelantos a tu hermana de lo que sucederá en el show.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sin darme mi final Feliz?!

-Pues si el programa no lo tiene, no veo por qué tú debes tener uno.

-Mañana mismo hablaré con Rumiko para que sea el final más cursi de la historia y así tú me darás el mío ¿Prometido?

-Ya veremos dijo un ciego.- Llamó al elevador.

-Maldita Akane. – digo entre dientes mientras entrar al elevador. Le encanta dejarme con las ganas. Levanto toda la basura y las cervezas restantes, me meto a mi departamento y dejo las cosas sobre la mesita de la sala. Me asomo a la ventana y puedo ver que Akane ya llego a su camioneta, me saluda con la mano y yo respondo, grita algo pero no puedo escucharla. Abro la ventana y saco parte de mi torso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Dije, que la próxima vez que me pidas matrimonio hazlo más decentemente! ¡¿Ok?!

-¡Ok! ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! - Sonríe y sube a su camioneta. Veo como se aleja en su carro. –Enserio lo tendré en cuenta… - me digo a mi mismo, me rio algo apenado de lo que acabo de aceptar. Cierro la ventana y me acuesto en el sillón; abro una de lata de cerveza, con el control remoto prendo la tela y me acomodo dando un sorbo a mi bebida.

 _"Ranma es el poseedor del Combate…"_

-¡Qué! ¡¿Todavía está el maratón?! –suspiro algo resignado y bebo mi cerveza en lo que el opening avanza. Continuo viendo el programa, es como una maldición que acepto, bueno al menos no me convierto en mujer.

Fin.

* * *

Hola muchachones hace siglos sin leernos. Les dejo esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, les comento que dejaré sin finalizar esta historia por si luego se me ocurre alguna otra idea que compartirles y no llenarme de One-shorts. Podrán ser de una temática diferente a la de este capítulo. Les soy sincera, no podré actualizar recurrente mente, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero siempre que tenga un espacio lo ocupare para algunos proyectos que tengo por aquí en Fanfiction.

Espero les haya agradado la historia, yo se las comparto con mucho cariño. Dejen sus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí.


End file.
